fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 214
Natsu vs. Leo is the 214th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 39th episode of the 2014 series. Leo finally performs Liberum, revealing to all that Ophiuchus was the one who told him about the ritual in the first place. As Wendy, Happy and Carla repeatedly fail to destroy the Celestial Globe responsible for the ritual, Natsu manages to defeat and seal Leo courtesy of his newly acquired Black Fire Dragon Mode. With Hisui and Arcadios noting that something is not quite right about the mysteriously ongoing Liberum, Ophiuchus begins to chant a prayer at the globe. Summary Erza walks through a hallway and ends up in a room where she finds her guildmates, who closed their gates, waiting. Juvia states that she is depressed for missing what she assumes "an important moment in Gray's life", to which Gray denies. Elfman brags that he was the first to close his gate, considering that he "beat" Erza, in which she comments that they aren't in a competition. She then notices the absence of Natsu, alongside Lucy, Yukino, Wendy, Happy and Carla. Meanwhile, nine Zodiac Constellations appear in the sky before the Mages. As Leo continues with Liberum, he states that the sealing of his fellow spirits in the Celestial Spirit World was part of his plan after all, much to the Mages' shock. With the Celestial Spirit refusing to listen to Wendy's and Carla's warning, Natsu rushes at the spirit in an attempt to stop the verus. Hisui and Arcadios, through the Vision Lacrima, observe as Natsu charges, with Hisui questioning the reason that made the spirits perform Liberum in Earth Land instead of the Celestial Spirit World, as it would have been difficult to get to them if they had stayed there. She then manages to locate Natsu and the others, just as the latter engages with the Eclipsed Leo in a fight. The Dragon Slayer tells Wendy and the Exceeds to get the Celestial Globe, as the eclipse spirit tries to stop them. However, he's blocked by Natsu, who states that his light will dispel Leo's darkness. Unexpectedly, the Celestial Globe starts defending itself against the Mages, directing destructive light beams towards them. Leo explains the origin of his Magic Dark Regulus. He then overwhelms his opponent, absorbing his flame attacks with his darkness, much to Natsu's displeasure. Accordingly, Leo brutalizes Natsu with his Sanction of Darkness, battering him away, mocking the power of a human, just to be proven wrong as Natsu rises again, seemingly uninjured at all, provoking Leo. Startling the spirit, Natsu rushes at Leo once again and forces him back to the wall. Wendy, Happy and Carla manage to dodge the incoming attacks and reach the globe, just to be shocked by the Magic Item, knocking the three out. Natsu, distracted by the fact if his friends' fall, gets shot by Leo's attacks, with the latter scolding the Dragon Slayer for not paying attention to the battle. As the three fall, Carla, back to her consciousness, wakes Happy and they both save Wendy before falling, much to Natsu's relief. Leo rises his arms to the sky, hymns for Liberum, claiming that they're almost near their goal. Meanwhile, Eclipse Virgo shows Lucy her new punishment, much to the latter's dismay. Suddenly, a swift red beam of light falls from the sky, striking Virgo, informing her of the resumption of Liberum. She then states that she now has to seriously beat the Mages and therefore clashes several times with Lucy, with the latter trying to convince the spirit not to proceed with the verus. Accordingly, the same light strikes Eclipse Libra, during her battle with Yukino causing the spirit to lose her balance as the boulder under her starts collapsing. Back at their fight, Natsu and Leo's roars collide, with the Roar of Darkness dispelling the Fire Dragon's Roar and battering Natsu to the wall. The Fire Dragon uses his Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade just to be blocked by Leo's Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness, brutalizing the Dragon Slayer once more. Flouting the the grueling Mage, Leo states that his darkness will continue to well up as there is light, before hitting Natsu with his Purge of Darkness. As Wendy regains consciousness, she watches as Happy tries to hit the globe and then saves him from being hit by the globe's beam, using her Sky Dragon's Roar. She glances at an exhausted Natsu and then decides to keep trying. She then asks Carla to drop her on top of the globe where she casts her Dragon Slayer Secret Art Shattering Light: Sky Drill in an attempt to destroy it, but it is in vain as the globe blocks the attack, hitting Wendy again. Happy then states that Loke must be defeated for Liberum to stop. Unfortunately, Natsu has finally been drained of all his Magic and collapses as Leo continues to reclaim their so-called "freedom". Natsu then rises one last time, stating that if they disappear Lucy will cry and for that he won't let them do what they want. Consequently, Eclipse Leo charges with his darkness, attempting to finish him, just for Natsu to block his attack and starts absorbing his dark flames. Natsu reminds Leo that he will always be Lucy's friend, just before he enters his Black Fire Dragon Mode. With his new powers, Natsu delivers the final blow, battering Leo with his new Secret Art : Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness, defeating him, much to all the Mages' pleasure. Wendy and the Exceeds watch as Natsu force closes Loke's Gate, while The Lion's constellation appears above them in the sky. Unfortunately, Liberum continues without stopping as the Princess and Arcadios watch. Eclipse Ophiuchus starts chanting an anonymous prayer, much to Hisui's concern. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! *Yukino Agria vs. Libra (Eclipse) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Leo (Eclipse) (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** *Dark Regulus Spells used * *Hammer of Darkness * *Sanction of Darkness * *Roar of Darkness * *Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness *Purge of Darkness * * Abilities used *Flight *Black Fire Dragon Mode *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Items used *Portable Vision Lacrima *Celestial Globe *Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes